The purpose of the proposed research is to determine the role played by relational schemas in the long-term course of marriage. The small existing literature on relational schemas (i.e., broad mental representations of close relationships, such as the perception of one's relationship as a team) in marriage suggests that these broad-level cognitions may have important implications for marital functioning. This literature has focused on relatively young marriages, thus we know very little about the role that relational schemas play in more mature marriages. With a sample of moderate-length and long-term marriages, the proposed studies will take a longitudinal and multi-method approach- involving narrative, behavioral, self-report, and physiological data. The first aim is to investigate whether relational schemas (measured from spouses' narratives) are associated with the emotional quality of marital interaction (measured from patterns of behavior, self-reported affect, and physiology). The second aim is to examine whether relational schemas can predict changes in marital satisfaction and marital stability over time. The third aim is to examine whether relational schemas show convergence as marriages age. Marital distress and divorce carry strong negative consequences for the mental and physical health of family members; thus, a more comprehensive understanding of marital relationships is needed. By examining relational schemas over time and in conjunction with indices of marital functioning, these studies have the potential to enhance strategies for preventing and ameliorating marital dysfunction.